


Early morning work out

by exotictoxics



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	Early morning work out

I flopped down on my bed after a long run with Craig. It was good to see him again after all these years, but I'm not sure I can keep up with his new lifestyle of being the damn Terminator.   
But he is my bro so I will put up with an aching body, I was sweaty and gross from the jog and a shower is probably a great idea, but I'm also scared I'll fall asleep and drown. I just let my eyes close and drift to sleep.  
"Hey, Dad! How was your date with your college hunk?"  
Amanda burst through the door giving me a fright and causing my already weak heart to beat faster than it was with Craig. If that was possible.  
"Amanda when you get as old as I am you can't do much and-"  
"Blah blah blah, I get it you're a dinosaur, anyways I was wondering if I could go to Emma's house?"  
My body is running off of 10% and I didn't want to want to waste it, so I give a long monotone moan that means "I don't care" in single father talk, she gives me a kiss on my forehead before insisting that I take a shower, and after that she was gone.

My phone buzzes and I seen the text from Amanda and Craig, it's four in the morning why do people want to disturb my sleep?  
One text was from my panda while I was asleep informing that she'll be home tomorrow afternoon and one from Craig that woke me asking if I'm awake.

Me: No

Craig: oh okay

Craig: wait a minute! 

Me: Yeah, okay I'm up, what do you need bro???

Craig: Can you come over and exercise with me?:)

Oh, god, I knew what this ment! I don't think my body can handle anymore physical work, I do have a limit.

Craig: Please bro?

Me: on my way

When I rose from the comforting embrace of my bed every muscle in my body reacted negatively causing me to give a long groan of pain. I'm so sore.   
I've gotten ready in a pair of joggers and a new shirt then headed over to his house. He must of been waiting, because when I make my way to the front door it immediately opens.  
He appears looking a little odd, but still rediculously attractive with his strong square jaw, serious face and soft dough brown  eyes, his hair was also a little too fluffed rocking the bed head look.  
"Hey, bro!"  
His face fell at my words, he would always give me a 'Hey, bro!' back, but it was like something was bothering him.  
"What's up, Craig? You don't look good. Well I mean you look amazing all the time but I mean emotionally or how you carry yourself doesn't look good."  
I'm a mess trying to sadly cover up my slip up.  
"I'm fine."  
Craig gives a forced smile, it causes bile to rise from my stomach, I don't want to push it and make him even more upset so I leave it alone. I make my way into his living room which was riddled with baby toys, probably River's, and dangerously placed Lego pieces.  
This is a parents nightmare, stepping on a stray Lego piece on the way for a midnight snack, I'm glad Amanda grew out of those days, I can't remember how many times I went momentarily handicap from stepping on those things.  
I count a total of 10 death traps; a rubber duck, crayons, hair ties, sports magazines with a little yellow beanie cap missing it's placement upon River's head.  
"Do you always work out this early?"  
"I'm not okay."  
Craig exhales the words instantly after I ask the question then cups my face with both hands to hold me still for the kiss.  
His soft rose lips kept it's electrifying connect to mine feeling him sucking on my lower lip giving it a bite, fire through out my body. He taste like kale and chapstick, an odd combination, but satisfying?  
I don't fight him back, because of the feelings I have for Craig back in college, I even remember the first time we kissed. It's been years since we kissed.   
It feels so right and amazing on so many levels I wish I could explain. Craig deepens the kiss backing me up onto the couch accidentally stepping on the rubber duck in the process and causing it to release a ghostly noise.  
We both break from the kiss and look to the duck that regained it's proper shape on the floor. Craig laughs wildly giving a open mouth smile, he looks so happy and warm.  
I pull him back into a kiss feeling my heart pound fast against my rib cage, he drives me wild.  
Like a 'very close' friend he already knows what to do to get me hot and bothered, moving his hands down my body and on to my crotch palming against my erection.  
"Ah, Craig."  
He trails kisses down my neck while pushing against the thin fabric of my joggers, my breathing hitches and I'm now a mess.  
"Do you like it?"  
"Yes." I exhale the words stifling a moan, just like back in college.  
My left leg hooks around his waist so I pull myself up to make contact with with my pelvis.  
Craig pushes me back down by my hips making them slowly move in a circle by his controlled hands, Craig gripping my hips makes me moan and I let it escape seeing the smile on his face.  
"I missed that."  
"What?"  
He leans down into my ear and whispers with a raspy voice in a lustful way only he knew.  
"Making you moan."  
Shivers travel down my spine and shot straight into my cock then exited as precum, I want this man, I want my bro badly.  
We relocate to his room and I push him on the bed, Craig is propped up on his elbows and I stand before him admiring while he's staring up at me. He's glorious.  
I part my legs and hover over him, my knees at his hips, he reaches out and holds my hips so mean moving me once again so I'm grinding against his hard member.  
Oh, how the feel of Craig against me is amazing, but the feel of him in me will take me to a place only this sex good can.  
Craig close his eyes tight as he continues to lift his hips off the bed to meet my behind in a thrust and I lift as well from his force. I couldn't understand how this is getting him there and we aren't even naked, not even kissing just grinding on each other, but I don't stop, I continue so I can hear him moan.  
Then my intentions change. I didn't want to keep dry humping so I stop, undoing the knot in my joggers and pulling off his shirt.  
My hands move around his body feeling his warmth and pulse I lean down and start kissing then sucking at the flesh.  
Craig's hand fist in my hair as he holds my head in a certain area he loves to feel my wet tongue and lips. His nipples. I circle my tongue around it then pause to let my chill breath cool the saliva causing his nipple to harden, I flick my tongue on it once again, taking it between my teeth softly.   
"Oh, bro! You know what that does to me!"  
The sound of his moans drive me and feeds the fire of lust deep in me, I can't keep myself under control.  
I'm probably getting off more to this than he is.  
My lips trail down his muscular build to his crotch kissing the bulge that was held tight by his boxer briefs.  
I pull down the waistband to only expose his rock hard cock.  
"How bad do you want this?"  
I say in a low barely audible voice, but he still heard.  
"Don't tease me (Y/N), you've been such a tease since college."  
I kiss up his warm shaft until I hit the top dipping his member into my mouth, until my nose is buried deep in his pubic hair.  
His masculine scent makes my cock throb in a response. I slowly pull up and drop my head down fast letting him crash into my throat and I repeat my action.  
"Fuck, (Y/N). I can't do this anymore, let me fuck you, bro!"  
I pull my head up and off with a pop as soon as his cock leaves my mouth. I'm breathless.  
"I'm ready."  
We're both naked, but I'm on my back this time while Craig hovers over me, cock in one hand and the other holding his weight over me.  
My face heats in embarrassment from this moment, we haven't done this for years and I was pretty shit face drunk at the time so I don't remember it, but I'm conscious and aware of what we're going to do, make love.  
My flushed face gives away my slight fear, but Craig's face doesn't show any hesitation or fear instead he pushes his length in me causing me to gasp.  
Craig stills than pulls out slowly hissing as he does so.  
"Damn, your so tight. Tighter than before."  
He starts to really move, when I'm more loose, pushing me deeper into the mattress with every powerful thrust. I'm on fire under his touch causing goosebumps to form when our skin touches.  
My hands move up his arms like new terrain, my fingers shifting when passing over his veins like reading Braille.  
"You feel so good, (Y/N)."  
I love when he whispers in my ear it makes me unwind, the way he touches me makes me know he's mine.  
I'd rather be with this man, because everything he does makes me feel so loved, I love the way he screams my name, I feel so safe when I'm with him.  
"Oh, Craig. I forgot how big you are."  
His hips rock back and forth faster sliding against my prostate causing me to arch my back, pulling out and crashing back in. He picks up the relentless pace and I know he's as close as I am.  
Craig pushes in and stills as he finds his release calling out my name through tight teeth, I follow suit.

Craig rest his head on my chest while I twirl fingers into his dark brown hair, his cock continues to throb in me from the after shock of his orgasm.  
He pulls out leaving me empty.  
"Is that what you needed?"  
I ask jokingly seeing the obvious smile on his face as we dress, it's a smile of pure and genuine happiness. It's incredible.  
"And you!"  
Craig pushes me back onto the bed and jumps back on top of me attacking me with kisses, were laughing and joking, until we stop so I can get serious.  
"I need coffee."  
We're out in the kitchen and Craig fixes only me coffee and himself one of his gross drinks. I stare at the duck that had been attacked in our make out session, it probably wishes us death.  
He hands me a mug of the warm bean juice and I sip cautiously from it, the girls appear rubbing there eyes in unison.  
"Morning, girls!"  
Craig says enthusiastically.  
"Morning Dad and (Y/N)?"  
Now they rubbed there eyes and scratched there heads at my presence.  
"Mr. (Y/N) was exercising with me."  
There faces light up putting it all together. Nice one Craig.  
"So that's what we heard last night, Hazel! That was a lot of exercising."  
I nearly choke on my coffee completely red in the face while Craig laughs to the point tears began to form.


End file.
